


Promise

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Don’t go...” He sounds breathless and scared.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> After the trailer, I wanted to write something about them. I needed some scene with them and I got nothing so I had to fix it and I wrote this.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

“Can you forgive me?” He asks with a sad voice. He needs her forgiveness. He needs to know he hasn’t lost her completely.

“There is nothing to forgive Jon...” The words are honest but John can feel the pain. “You did what you...” Sansa doesn’t know what to say. What is the correct verb? Has he done what it needed to be done? Or has he done what he desired? She is not sure hence she doesn’t finish the sentence and the two possibilities remain in the air. She looks at him and realizes how stupid she has been. They shouldn’t be there. It is a mistake and they will look suspicious if they don’t return soon with the rest. Sansa moves and starts walking to the stairs but suddenly she feels his hand around her arm.

“Don’t go...” He sounds breathless and scared. Sansa can’t move for some seconds. This is a mistake, she knows this is a mistake. She is better than this. She is smarter than this. She is not a stupid little girl anymore and she shouldn’t act like one. Sansa looks at the ground and avoids Jon’s dark eyes. “Don’t leave me.” The words are unfair and Sansa feels hurt. She should be the one saying those words, not Jon. She tries to walk away but Jon’s hand goes through her arm till his fingers grab hers.

“We should go Jon.” They should but none of them moves. Sansa sighs and notices the way he is looking at her. She could free her arm and run from him, the problem is she wants this. This is what she wants and didn’t have weeks ago.

“I love you, Sansa.” Jon says suddenly. He hasn’t thought about the consequences of those words; or maybe he has but doesn’t care. Sansa turns slowly to face him. She bits her lower lip. This is what her heart wants. This is what her heart desires. Sansa should be smarter than this. She should be smarter than Ned and Robb... Sansa should be smarter than Jon...

She isn’t.

Sansa kisses Jon. And for one second, she forgets about the war, the dragons, the queens, the night king... She enjoys this moment of pure joy and peace. This is what her heart desires and she is going to fight for this. When the kiss is broken, they look at each other and smile slightly. Sansa knows she has to be clever if they want to win this war, if they want to survive this war. “We need to trust each other.” She repeats Jon’s words. Jon kisses her hand and nods. They can’t fight among them.

“I’ll trust you.”

“I’ll trust you.”

It is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
